The tools used to clean the environment, such as a broom, a mop or a window washer, each has one function. Therefore, it is costly to buy a complete set of tools for complete house cleaning. Moreover, the tools also occupy a considerable space, which are then inconvenient to store.
A window washing device of the prior art comprises a scraper, a washing cloth layer, and a water container, whereby a user can firstly spray water on a piece of window glass and then wipe it with the scraper and the washing cloth layer. However, the concept is applied only to a window washing device and has yet to be used to design other cleaning tools.